


Promises, promises

by Novoklaine



Series: Klaine One-Shots [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5x16, Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, Klaine one-shot, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novoklaine/pseuds/Novoklaine
Summary: Prompt: Kurt gets angry at Blaine for some reason and Kurt says that he hates him (not meaning to say it but he was angry) Blaine breaks down and says “you promised.” Talking about what Kurt had said to him during 5x16 with the “I’ll always love you.”
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891798
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Promises, promises

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt I decided to complete a while back :)

Winning arguments seemed to be somewhat of a talent for Kurt now, considering that they happened often enough for him to gain some actual skill from them. They were usually just small arguments though, normally about who left the cap off the milk carton, or who forgot to take the laundry down to be washed on a Saturday morning. Kurt often managed to blame Blaine, and the younger boy hardly ever argued back when he realised it was pointless, his fiancé clearly as stubborn as hell, whether he did it or not.  
There were bigger arguments too, like whose turn it was to pay the bills, and who let the cheese go off. Neither would admit they could easily share the blame, and every argument they had seemed to have eventually led to wonderfully loud make-up sex.

It was a Wednesday when Blaine walked into the apartment clutching a box of fresh cronuts to his chest, humming along happily to the new Katy Perry hit that was blaring through his headphones. He closed the large rolling door behind him and headed to the kitchen, stopping when he noticed Kurt was sitting on the couch, hunched over as he clutched at a paper in his hands. Blaine swallowed a little and took out one of his headphones.

“Kurt, are you okay?” he asked softly. He knew the boy well enough to know that when he wasn’t sitting perfectly straight, with amazing posture, something was very wrong. Kurt looked up at his fiancé and wiped a few stray tears from his eyes.

“No,” he breathed and clutched the letter in his hand a little tighter. “Because I just got this in the mail” he held up the letter and Blaine set down his box and headed over to him. He pried it from his finger and read over it as Kurt decided to read it out loud for him, having already read every single word on the page at least ten times over.

“Dear Mr Hummel. We are sorry to inform you that we couldn’t allow you to progress to the next level of our audition phase, as you failed to supply the required informational package we sent for. We wish you all the best in your future endeavours” Kurt spoke in a loud, harsh voice and Blaine looked up at him with large, scared eyes, his hands starting to tremble slightly.

 _Shit_.

“Kurt, I-I...” Blaine swallowed and Kurt just looked at him, arms folding over his chest.

“See, at first I was really confused. Because I’d sent them the informational package I'd spent hours and hours perfecting” Kurt looked at his fiance and watched the colour slowly drain from his face as he continued to talk.

“But then I remembered- oh no- I actually asked _you_ to send it in for me because I had an early shift at work, and you had the day free.” He chuckled darkly and Blaine carefully put the letter down and looked back up at Kurt, his face looking completely defeated.

“Kurt -”

“So I’m thinking, how did that happen, Blaine?” Kurt mused and glared at the younger man. He knew he was most likely being horrible for the smallest of reasons, but to him getting through this audition meant _everything_. He’d spent weeks and weeks, hours upon hours perfecting everything he needed for it, and he just _knew_ he’d get through. Or at least, he would have done if Blaine has actually submitted the package for him.

Blaine went to answer but Kurt interrupted.

“How about I tell you?” he huffed and stormed across the room as he spoke. “You didn’t send it in!”

“Kurt, please. I’m really sorry-”

“Oh! You’re sorry? Sorry that I gave you one thing to do Blaine! One thing and I _told_ you over and over how to do it and you didn’t! You’re sorry that you just completely _ruined_ any shot I had of actually getting a career out of this?” Kurt screamed and looked at Blaine, fire in his cold blue eyes. The younger man stood there, small and scared, watching Kurt as he stormed toward him. He really wasn't sure he'd ever seen Kurt this angry before, and it was slightly terrifying.

“Why the _HELL_ didn’t you send it in, Blaine!” He yelled and Blaine swallowed, hard. He knew the answer. He knew the answer and he just _knew_ that he was going to get even more of a smack down from Kurt because of it.

“I-I was on my way to send it a-and Sam called and told me that-that he got this new game and Artie was coming over ...they really needed my help setting it up so I-I took a detour…” Blaine sniffed and closed his eyes tightly for a second when Kurt opened his mouth to yell at him again.

“You ruined my career over a FUCKING VIDEO GAME!” 

Blaine felt his stomach turn. He had never heard Kurt yell or swear so loudly before. He looked at him and saw that the usually calm boy was absolutely fuming. He was breathing hard, his eyes filled with anger, nostrils flaring as he stared at Blaine, almost as if staring at him long enough would make him vanish. Blaine stepped a little closer and swallowed hard again.

“Kurt, I’m honestly sorry… please? I completely forgot-” he started and Kurt laughed.

“Oh! Then that’s fine!”

Blaine sighed and bit his lip.

“I... can we call them? Explain it wasn’t your fault...”

“No, we can’t just call them, Blaine! This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and _you_ screwed it up!” he groaned and stalked into the kitchen, not really sure why. He gripped the counter top and tried to breathe.

“I cannot believe this!” 

Blaine slowly moved over to him, his hands raised a little in defence.

“Baby… I- I never meant for this to happen. I am so, so sorry. I know I- I screwed up..”

“Yeah you did!”

“I get that-”

“Over a video game Blaine? A damn video game!”

“I’m sorry!”

“No, you’re not!”

“Yes I am! You have no idea how sorry I am!”

“Clearly you aren’t or you would have sent it!”

“I can’t change it!”

“Blaine you ruined _everything_!” Kurt screamed and a frown then set itself on Blaine's face.

“I didn’t not ruin everything Kurt. I’m sorry, okay? I may have wrecked an audition for you but there was no guarantee you’d even get the role, and if I could go back and send it in I would! Of course I would! Stop yelling at me because I can’t change it! I can’t!” Blaine cried and apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Kurt glared up at him and he practically growled out his next sentence.

“Oh my god! I hate you!”

The moment the words slipped out, both men fell silent and Blaine’s eyes immediately filled with tears, his lip trembling as his hand flew to his mouth. Kurt sighed and shook his head, looking down at his feet.

“You-you promised” Blaine choked and Kurt looked up, the anger in his eyes completely gone.

“Blaine…” he breathed and Blaine took a step back when Kurt reached out for him.

“No! You-you promised.Y-you’d always love me” he breathed and shook his head before he turned on his heel and headed into the bedroom, drawing the curtain hard behind him. Kurt swallowed hard and swore at himself. How could he be such an idiot? Of course he loved Blaine. He loved the boy with all his heart. He was just extremely pissed off. He slowly made his way to the bedroom and pulled back the curtain, finding Blaine on his knees on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably into his hands. His body was shaking as he cried, his head pounding.

“Blaine…” Kurt breathed and moved over to him, waiting a moment before he knelt beside him. Blaine swallowed and slowly looked up, tears racing down his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy.

“Did you... why would you… did you mean it?” he breathed and sniffed, Kurt sighing as he looked at his crying fiancé.

“Blaine… of course I didn’t. I- I was so so mad at you and it just… it came out. I didn’t mean it…. Blaine, I love you. I’m extremely pissed off at you but… I love you” he breathed and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s figure. Blaine swallowed and nestled into the familiar warmth, sniffling hard.

“I love you too” he breathed and Kurt rubbed his back.

“I’m sorry” he breathed and Blaine sniffed again.

“Just…. Lets just… do this for a minute” he whispered and the pair fell silent, just staying like that in each others arms. Maybe they’d fight again, they probably would, but at least for now they were on the same page.


End file.
